Snow White
by Lovely Phoenix
Summary: May as Snow White. How will her life in this story play out? It's the first of my princess chronicles. Rated T for my own paranoia.
1. The Baby

Snow White

May/Haruka-Drew/Shu

Chapter One: The Baby

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about how short is is, I promise the chapters will get longer one day.<strong>

* * *

><p>Blood was everywhere. Bodies were scattered amoung the streets. Another domain couquered. Another kingdom left in the hands of Slateport.<p>

King Harley sat atop a hill, watching the action. He stood up, drawing his sword and addressing his army. "Another city! Ours!" He declared, accepting their victory.

"King! King!" He heard a feminine voice call. The king turned to see Solidad, his Queen, run up to him.

"What is it, My Queen?" Harley asked, grabbing her hands.

She was out of breath. "I found," She paused to pant, " A child!"

"A child?" He asked, looking at her doubtfully.

She led him down the hill to the remains of the Petalburg Castle. They went down into the basement, only to hear a faint pulled him forward into a room partially concealed by a half-charred curtain. Inside the room was a golden crib overflowing with silk blankets. The rest of the room was bare. The cry was louder now, but muffled due to the ran up and moved the blankets out of the way. Harley hesitantly followed. They both looked down to see a baby girl with light brown hair with her eyes squeezed tight, crying picked her up, humming softly to her. "Shh." She cooed, "It's Okay!"

The baby girl calmed down immediately. She lifted her eyelids to reveal beautiful wide sapphire eyes. She yawned, resting her head on Solidad's chest, and drifting off to smiled at Harley. "I will call her May. For her beauty outshines even the brightest of days in our country." she said softly.

Harley looke down at the baby. He saw nothing but the royal family in her features, but he knew Solidad would never let the child free without a mother. He nodded at her, "What a wonderful name." He said.

**DMDMDMDMDM**

May grew up with Slateport as her home. She blossomed into a very beautiful child and knew nothing of her true Petalburg origin.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, I still have to plan up all the chapters. But I have two written already so I'll update thoes ASAP. I'll upload the things I already have once a day and after that i'll try for weekly. Workin' on the third right now.<strong>

**See ya.**


	2. The Boy

Snow White

May/Haruka-Drew/Shu

Chapter 2: The Boy

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Chapter 2~! Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>King Harley did not care for May like a father would. He made her dress in rags and wouldn't let any servents tend to her. She only looked like royalty when she was to be seen by the public.<p>

Solidad would see her everyday. She was the perfect mother figure for May, she would go out of her way just to see her 'little princess' as she called her. She taught her everything May would ever want to learn and always let May know how much she is loved. She always told May that her prince will love her for who she is, not for her kingdom.

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

"But why can't she come?" Solidad asked her husband.

Harley sighed. "Because, My Queen. She musn't know of this disscussion." He explained, dragging Solidad out of the room.

May stared at the space where they just were and sighed. She glanced down at her dress and walked to follow her parents, disobeying her father. She glanced around the corner of the hallway she was in and relased her Glaceon. "Look out for gaurds." May ordered it. It nodded happily and followed her through the hallway.

May manuvered through many hallways, being very careful not to make too much noise. When she finally rounded the last corner, she slammed into another body and fell backwards, landing flat on her back. Her Glaceon looked over her, concerned.

"Ugg!" She groaned, rubbing her forehead, knowing her mistake. "Remind me to get somone to take point next time!" She said to her Glaceon.

May got up quickly, ignoring the outstretched hand held out to her by the other person. She brushed off her dress, hoping she still looked okay. She looked up to meet the stranger. It was a boy around her age with emerald eyes and light green hair. He had an arrogant look about him.

"You're rather clumsy, arn't you?" He said with a smirk and a flick of his bangs.

May crossed her arms and stomped on his foot. With a "Humph" she turned around and went back the way she came. Her Glaceon followed a few feet behind her.

He walked briskly, catching up to her easily. "So what's your name?" He asked, walking in front of her.

May scowled. "I would very much appreciate it if I didn't have to go through the trouble of getting my Blaziken out to give you the boot." She said sternly, "The question should be asked by me! You're the one in _my _home!"

He smirked again, grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it lightly. "My name is Prince Andrew Hayden of the Larousse Kingdom. My family is discussing the dowrey with your family." He said.

May stormed off past him to her room. He got the message that he shouldn't follow her this time. "I will not marry _him_!" She exclaimed to her, now released, pokemon.

**DMDMDMDMDMDM**

"I thought we agreed there would be no marriage!" Solidad cried, looking at her husband.

"We did, but this is very vital to unite the kingdoms. May would understand." Harley reassured his queen.

Solidad looked sad and thoughtful as she remembered all the things of princes she had told her daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewing as well as reading is always appreciated.<strong>


	3. The Contest and Mirror

Snow White

May/Haruka-Drew/Shu

Chapter 3: The Contest

* * *

><p>The next day was the town's contest. The one May had spent all year preparing for. The only one she was allowed to compete in. The yearly chance she had to show her father how tough she can be.<p>

Her father and mother often traveled around different regions to compete in different contests. Her father never let May compete with them, though.

She knew this was one of the last contests before the Hoenn Grand Festival. It was just one of the contests put up for last chances at ribbons and last minute training, so the competition wasn't usually fierce. But this year, her father hadn't gotten his fifth ribbon, and was counting on this contest.

Harley was originally going to keep her out of the contest, but Solidad fought for her access. Harley gave in, thinking he would beat her easily. That is, even if she made it past the appeals. He had never gone to see May when she competed, and never cared to.

May had chosen her Blaziken and Glaceon for her appeals round. She used her Blaziken's fire spin to make a swirl of fire in the air. She then used her Glaceon's ice beam to freeze the spiral. Both pokemon ran up the spiral and perched themselves on top. The whole area was covered in beautiful ice crystals and everything sparkled in the light.

"And Princess May finishes with a perfect score!" Vivian announced, curtsying as May made her way past her.

Harley finished after May, just barely making it into the 2nd round.

Both finished the 2nd round and went to the finals together as opponents.

"Good Luck Father!" May called from across the stage, bringing out her pokemon. She chose her Beautifly and Wartortle against Harley's Wigglytuff and Cacturn.

May beat Harley very easily and, for the 7th year in a row, accepted the Slateport City Contest Ribbon.

Harley stormed off, not looking back to see Solidad praise May. He went back to the castle and up to his private chamber, dismissing any servent in his way.

Once in his chamber, he rolled the ornate rug on the floor up and pulled up a floorboard, triggering more to open around him. He stood on a certain floorboard before it fell through the floor, engulfing him in darkness. He was not scared though, for he had come this way many times.

He hit the solid ground and stood still as lanturns lit themselves all around him. He then walked foreward and opened a dusty wooden door. He walked in and took in the sight of many pots and chemicals around him. He waked to the far side of the room and stood in front of a large golden mirror.

"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall." He addressed. "Who's the greatest Coordinator of them all?" He asked through gritted teeth, remembering his 'daughter' beating him before half the time limit had even passed.

He watched as the mirror showed an image of May holding a small wooden box in which she kept her ribbons. He gasped. Turning around, he stormed out of the room and went back up to his private chamber. He left and went to find the nearest servent. Once he found one, he said the 4 most dangerous words a man could say in this lifetime.

"Bring me the hunter."

* * *

><p><strong>I just get the biggest kick out of writing. <strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed.**

**Read and Review.**


	4. Threats

Snow White

May/Haruka-Drew/Shu

Chapter 4: Threats

* * *

><p>A tall man of 18 walked swiftly through the courtyard of the castle. He was pale with blood red eyes and white hair held back with a light green headband. He wore a black outfit fit with a trench coat and cape. There were small accents of red and green scattered about him.<p>

"Im here to see the king." He growled to a servent at the door.

The servent looked absolutely terrified of him. "Y-yes , Sir!" He studdered, "R-right away, Sir!"

He led him through the castle's various hallways until ending up in the confrence room.

The King **(A/N: Im so tempted to call him 'the worm' for what he's about to do.) **ushered the sevent away and offered the boy a chair.

"Hello Brendon!" Harley greeted, sitting across from him. "Where is your father?" He asked.

A sad expression took over Brendon's face. "He has fallen very ill." He said quietly, "I have come to fill your request in his place."

King **(A/N: WORM!)** Harley smiled a sickening smile. "You know my daughter, do you not?" He asked innocently.

Brendon looked at him curiously. "Of course." He said, "I've known her since I was small. We're best friends."

"You will take her into the forest and maul her to death, then bring back her heart." King Harley gave a smile of pure joy. "If you don't," He started, "I will kill anyone you hold dear to you, including May herself." He said.

Brendon looked horrified as he processed what the king just asked him to do. He thought of his best friend whom he secretly loved. Her innocent smile, her playful additude, and her everlasting hunger. He could never kill her.

But then he thought of his father, who was slowly recovering from his sickness. And his mother, who wouldn't hurt a fly. "I'll do it." He said quietly, hoping May wouldn't haunt him in the afterlife for killing her.

"Good! Very Well Then!" Harley said, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, sorry. <strong>

**Chapter 5 is gonna be short and chapters 6,7, and 8 are gonna be longer. **

**Not many chapters left until the end.**


	5. I Can't Harm My Love

Snow White

May/Haruka-Drew/Shu

Chapter 5:I can't harm my love

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, Brendon? You never let me go this far out with you." May asked, looking at him as he walked even further into the forest.<p>

He sighed and turned around."Sit down for a moment, May. We're gonna rest here." He told her.

May walked past him to the tree he was just a few feet from. Once her back was turned to him, he pulled out his knife. He held it above his head, ready to strike.

May turned around to see Brendon ready to stab her. They looked into each others eyes for a moment.

Brendon dropped his knife. Small tears ran down his cheeks and he fell to his knees in front of her. "The King!" He choked out, "He'll kill my family! He wants your heart!" May gasped lightly. "But I can't do it!" Brendon cried, "I LOVE YOU!" May gasped again. He stood up and grabbed May's hands, still letting small tears escape. "You must never come back to the kingdom! Escape now!" He said, "I'll bring him the heart of a Deerling. He won't know the difference!"

May ran off further into the forest. "Thank you!" She called, "I'll never forget you, My Friend!"

Brendon watched as May ran deeper and deeper into the dark forest, and eventually, he couldn't see her anymore. "My friend," He whispered sadly, "You will always be in my heart."

* * *

><p><strong>;D Beautiful! Such an stong friendship!<strong>

**Chapters get longer from here on out, I SWEAR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses(sorry I didn't do these earlier)<strong>

**To: Mew Mew Pachirisu**

**Yeah, I like Brendon, too. Many people portray him as the guy who steals the girl and stuff like that, ya know? They just don't fully take advantage of a perfectly good character for use! I like the thought of him and Brianna, though. That's definitely interesting.**

**To: splitheart1120**

**Well, in the original Snow White it was just because of her being more beautiful than the queen, so it was kinda all about titles. Harley definitely is the perfect person in the anime for main antagonists.**

**To: splitheart1120 (again)**

**Well in the original, he couldn't kill her since she was to beautiful or somthing like that (i am honestly doing this whoie story from memory) and in the games i belive Sapphire and Ruby are friends. I do realize that May and Sapphire are different people as are Brendon and Ruby but they're based of each other in a way (whether it be Brendon based of Ruby or the other way around), so yeah. It is a nice twist, isn't it?**


	6. The Cottage Filled With Small Things

Snow White

May/Haruka-Drew/Shu

Chapter 6: The Cottage Filled With Small Things

* * *

><p>May kneeled down, exausted by her long run. She started singing a soft melody when she regained her breath. Her eyes rested upon the orange sky, and she could tell the sun was setting.<p>

All around her, pokemon were gathering. Deerling, Pachirisu, Pichu, and other forest pokemon surrounded her. She finished her song and looked at them all. "Do you know where I might be able to find a place to stay?" She asked gently, looking around the dark woods.

Every pokemon seemed to understand what she was asking and stood up. They led her through the bushes and trees to a clearing in the the center of the clearing was a small cottage with a babbling brook and small bridge spandind over the marsh.

"It's beautiful!" May exclaimed, "Thank you so much!" She said to the pokemon. They soon left, leaving may to herself.

She walked into the cottage cautiously. "Is anyone there?" She called into the open doorway. There was no answer. She called again. No answer. Finally, she walked into the front room.

It was fairly large with a long table and eight chairs. There were bookshelves lining the walls with, not only books, but gemstones amoung the shelves. May could see a decent sized kitchen through a doorway in the climbed up the wooden stairs to a dirty old attic filled with dust and beds. Seven tiny beds, only half the size of normal ones.

"There's nobody here." May said to herself quietly, "So maybe if i just push a few beds together..." She had to line three against each other to make a decent sized bed for herself. After this, she streached out on the beds and quickly dozed off.

**DMDM**

King Harley looked eager as Brendon handed him a box with the Deerling heart. He dismissed Brendon and took the trip down to his magic mirror.

"Mirror, Mirror, On the wall!" He said with a smug look, "Who's the greatest co-ordinator of them all?"

The mirror quickly changed into an image of May sleeping soundly on a strip of beds. Harley's face twisted into rage as he slammed down the box with the deerling heart in it. "IMPOSSIBLE!" He screamed in fury, "I WILL _NOT_ BE MADE A FOOL OF!"

He ran around the room, grabbing various tubes and throwing them into the cauldron in the center of the room, glass and all.

Finally, he grabbed dozens of Oran Berries and dunked them carefully into the concauction. "I will show them all who rules." He said, drinking a stray bottle and transforming into an old woman. He grabbed a black cloak and threw it over his shoulders. He took all the oran berries in a basket and left the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd leave a smiley face here, but it kinda doesn't deserve it. I told you guys this would be longer, but its accually one of the shortest. I mislabled, the next one is longer than usual, and the eighth one has taken up three notebook pages already and it's not even finished.<strong>

**Im terribly sorry to say that this thing might not reach 10 chapters. I think the end comes at 9. I don't plan these out that far. I just write as I want and see how far that gets me until the end. But, if I don't thow in a twist or two, it might be finished in a few days. **

**To anyone that cares:**

**Im trying to think of my next story. So i'm trying to decide between Alice In Wonderland (Im REALLY feeling this one) and Sleeping Beauty. If you have any other old fairy tales you think I should do, Im trying to make a list here, so suggestions would help.**

**Also, Which couple should I do next? I support Iris and Cilan, Drew and May, Dawn and Paul, Misty and Ash, and Leaf and Gary. Yeah, I think that's all.**


	7. Half Her Size

Snow White

May/Haruka-Drew/Shu

Chapter 7: Only Half Her Size

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a quick cast list for all of you to know that I brought as many pokemon characters into this story as possible. There are boy AND girl dwarves!<strong>

**Happy-Dawn**

**Doc-Brock**

**Dopey-Ash**

**Grumpy-Paul**

**Bashful-Leaf**

**Sneezy-Gary**

**Sleepy-Misty**

**It's very convienient that Brock has no girlfriend or anything. These are some of the other pokemon couples I support, but I needed that seventh. So Brock is very helpful as a lonely person.**

* * *

><p>"Hi-Ho! Hi-Ho!" Ash sung, "It's home from work we go!"<p>

Paul growled, "Shut up, Ash!" He grabbed Misty's picaxe **(A/N: Replaced the Mallet XD!)** and wacked Ash upside the head with the blunt edge **(Yes, I'm noting the fact that I should NOT kill Ash by hitting him with the sharp edge. Wait. Do picaxe even have blunt edges? Are both sides sharp?)**.

Ash rubbed his sore head and started humming the tune softly to himself. Dawn joined him and soon the whole group was singing the tune again, that is, except Paul of course. They sung the whole way and, when home, quickly went to their little attic for rest.

"Oh My Gosh!" Leaf exclaimed, blushing and hiding behind Misty.

Gary sneezed.

May awoke and streached her arms above her head, eyes still closed. She opened her eyes lazily and took in the sight in front of her. Seven small people. Each only half her size. She gasped.

"What are you doing in our beds!" Paul yelled, pulling one of the small beds from under her.

May quickly got up, frightened by Paul'd booming voice."I'm so sorry!" She apologized. "I thought this place was abandoned!" She explained.

Misty suddenly became alert."Such an amazing garden could never grow like that if this place was abandoned!" She cried, feeling offended for her garden.

May looked around sheepishly."Well,yes, I suppose I should have noticed that." She said, looking guilty, "It was just so dark outside, and the inside was so dusty!" She exclaimed.

Brock immediately looked embarressed."Well, then we'll make you a deal!" He exclaimed, "If you cook and clean for us, we'll let you stay here!"

May looked amazed. She nodded her head vigorously. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She cried, hugging everyone but Paul, who still frightened her.

**DMDM**

"Oh were could she be?" Solidad cried quietly to herself, sitting in May's chamber. "Where could she be...?"

**DMDM**

Drew looked amazed as he stared at none other than Brendon, the Assasian's son!

"Please!" Brendon begged, looking him straight in the eye. "You must go to the forest outside of Slateport Kingdom! May is there! You must keep King Harley from her at all costs! Please!" Brendon looked badly wounded and bruised. He was dirty, as if he had trecked the long way from Slateport to LaRousse without stopping. Tears streamed down his face.

Drew called for a maid to tend to Brendon and set off for Slateport Kingdom, determination filling his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I should have chapter 8 finished by tomorrow. Then i'll type it and everything and have it up sometime in the evening maybe.<strong>

**Can you belive I updated like 3 times in one day? Jeez, Im on fire.**

**Review Responses:**

**To: splitheart1120**

**That may be... But IDK, I honestly haven't read the Manga. Since i've been so busy and all. But it's at the very near top of my reading list! Thanks, I try to keep them in character and everything.**


	8. The Old Berry Hag

Snow White

May/Haruka-Drew/Shu

Chapter 8: The Old Berry Hag

* * *

><p>The cottage dwarves marched themselves back to the mine after they'd had their fill on breakfast. May quickly went to tidying the place for their return.<p>

She dust and swept and mopped everything from floor to ceiling, only stopping to sing to the pokemon every now and then.

After many hours of cleaning, May had finally decided to make dinner for their return. She had made an amazingly extravagent dinner for what little she had, but she still felt as if something was missing. She looked out the window, wondering what to do for dessert.

It was then that she noticed a struggling old woman, not that deep into the forest. May rushed over to her and brought her into the cottage clearing. "Are you okay, Miss?" May asked worridly.

"Yes, yes!" The old woman assured her, handing her the basket in her hands. "You see, I'm a Berry Bringer. I deliver berries to all who order. I've been bringing berries to this very spot before the dwarves were even born! I think i'm acually going on 30 years!" She laughed, "I seem to have gathered too many for a woman my age to carry! You can just keep the extras, though. Enjoy yourself!" The woman called, dissapearing into the forest again.

May looked down at the berries before hesitantly walking back into the cottage. "Oran Berry Pie?" She murmered to herself.

She picked up one of the berries and pressed it to her lips. She bit into it and savored it's flavor for a minute before swallowing it. She quickly became dizzy. Her thoughts were clouded and her vision blurry. She fell limply to the ground, half-eaten oran berry still in hand.

**DMDM**

Drew burst into May's chamber in the castle, causing Solidad to jump.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, now facing Drew with a less than composed expression. "Prince Andrew! I'm afraid May isn't here at the moment." Her voice cracked, "Her and my husband both! Dissapeared just yesterday! Nobody's seen them since!" She blew her nose.

Drew looked at her for a moment and walked started to walk out of the room. "Be careful." He bid, turning his back completely to her.

**DMDM**

Gary looked curiously into the forest as a siloette was seen through the forest and a tall man with purple hair and a green outfit slipped out of the trees. "Who're You?" Gary called, catching everyone's attention. "This is private property, ya know!"

Harley looked around as if he didn't know what was going on. Realization then struck him andd he looked at the dwarves. "Forgive me!" He apologized sarcasticly, "I must have taken a wrong turn!" He turned around and walked back into the forest.

Ash looked at everyone, then walked twords the forest. "That was the king!" He exclaimed, "And he came from our cottage! I wonder if he knows May!"

"Let's go home now and ask!" Dawn chirped, leading them all into the forest.

They had all rushed back to the cottage, not even able to catch another glimpse of the king, strangly.

"May?" Leaf called, looking into the cottage.

They all filed into the kitchen at the smell of food cooking, only to see May lifeless on the ground.

"She's...Dead..." Misty said, taking May's hand. "And so cold..." She whispered.

They took her outside and laid her on a thornless rose bush. Everyone's eyes filled with tears as they sung a goodbye song to her.

* * *

><p><strong>As of Now, I've decided to start Alice in Wonderland, but I don't know weather to involve May or Dawn. It doesn't really seem like somthing Misty and Iris would be suited for. Maybe I should do Dawn AND May as friends in wonderland...idk. I'll think on this one. If anyone has any suggestions for my next princess themed story, please feel free to put it in a review.<strong>


	9. Kissing The Dead

Snow White

May/Haruka-Drew/Shu

Chapter 9: Kissing the Dead

Drew accually did cross paths with King Harley in the forest.

* * *

><p>"Oh!" Harley exclaimed, bumping into him, "Prince Andrew! Last place I ever expected to find you! I don't know if you've heard, but Princess May is dead! Never to be seen again. Sorry 'bout that!"<br>Drew's eyes narrowed. "You look pretty smug for somone who just lost his only daughter." He stated coldly.

Harley laughed. "She was never really my daughter, you know!" He said, "Hell, I hate kids! We found her after the couquering of The Petalburg Kingdom! You can see it in her features! She's completely 'Maple' blooded!"

"What?" Drew asked incrediously.

Harley's laugh became hystarical."I can't belive no one else ever saw it!" He said, "There are only three things I regret in this world! Letting King and Queen Maple escape, bringing Solidad to the battlefield to find that wretched baby, and not killing it sooner!"  
>Drew took a threatening step twords Harley. "Sooner?" He growled, "What did you do to May!"<p>

Harley took a step back. "Jeez, kid! Calm down!" He exclaimed. Drew stepped foreward, Harley stepped back.

Nobody noticed the cliff behind Harley. Nobody noticed that one more step would send Harley to his doom.

Though, he still stepped this story could not leave somone like Harley in the living with all the evil he had done. His scream is something Drew would never forget.

**DMDM**

Drew led himself through the amazonic forest and finally came to the cottage. He followed the sound of weeping to the back of the house. He got to the sight of May lying limp on a bed of roses. She was surrounded by people only half his size. He slowly walked over to May, pushing past the dwarves, and kneeled down next to May. He traced his thumb over her cheekbones, thinking of the beautiful Sapphire eyes he would never see again.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers gently, letting a tear escape his eyes.

"...Is he _kissing_ a dead girl?" Ash murmered, surprised. Misty wacked him upside the head.

Drew pulled back slowly and grabbed her cold hand. He closed his eyes and said nothing.

**DMDM**

When May ate the berry, she was shoved into unconciousness. She could still think, though. She could also still hear and feel the world around her, even if she couldn't move.

May felt the dwarves carrying her, and soft leaves under her. She heard the dwarves crying. She felt somthing press against her lips and heard ash mutter something. She felt a warmness wash over her cold body as someone grabbed her hand.

She squeezed the hand back, realizing she could move again, and opened her eyes to see Prince Andrew's surprised face. His eyes brimming with tears.

"True love's kiss!" Brock exclaimed.

Both May and Drew blushed and looked into each other's eyes. May slowly got up and they kissed again.

**DMDM**

"Anytime you _ever _want to stop by," May called, "Never hesitate to just come to the Petalburg Kingdom! You all have an invitation to our wedding!"

She mounted Flygon along with Drew and they flew off into the sunset.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>This concludes the tale of May Maple, Snow White.<strong>

**But don't fret now, for the chronicles are not done~!**

**Next is Alice in Wonderland (casting Molly Hale as Alice.). **

**Before I post Alice in Wonderland , though, I want to get another story I'm almost finished with posted.**

**It's called 'Heros are made, not born' and it features some of my favorite pokemon characters going on an adventure as kids (kids as in like 5 years younger.).**

**If you enjoyed this then keep watching for some new ones. Just think! If I'm uploading this quickly during the school year, just think how fast i'll be for the summer~!**


End file.
